Aventura Escolar - Primera Parte
Para el episodio mal identificado como "el estreno de la Octava Temporada" en el programa del panel de la HASCON de Hasbro de 2017, véase ''The Mean 6.'' Aventura Escolar - Primera Parte (en inglés: School Daze - Part 1) es el primer episodio de la octava temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo septuagésimo en general, siendo el primer episodio que toma lugar después de My Little Pony: La Película. Es la primera parte de un estreno de temporada de dos partes. En esta primera parte, Twilight Sparkle decide abrir una Escuela de la Amistad cuando el Mapa Cutie crece para reflejar el mundo más allá de Equestria. Producción La Escuela de la Amistad fue vista previamente en una imagen de la " " de 2018 dentro de las presentaciones en línea del de Hasbro 2017 del 3 de agosto de 2017. Animáticas del episodio fueron proyectadas durante el maratón Pony Palooza de Discovery Family del 17 al 24 de marzo de 2018. De acuerdo con el director de supervisión Jim Miller, el episodio tiene lugar cerca de una o dos semanas después de los eventos de My Little Pony: La Película. Cuando le preguntaron a Miller en agosto de 2018 sobre la ausencia de los otros miembros de la A.E.E presentados en este episodio, éste respondió que "todos esos personajes hubieran necesitado trabajos de animación completos, actores de voz, y un propósito en la historia" y que "simplemente no eran necesarios para contar la historia eficientemente". Resumen Abriendo una escuela El episodio comienza en el Castillo de la Amistad poco después de los eventos de My Little Pony: La Película. Durante el viaje de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas más allá de Equestria, el Mapa Cutie se ha expandido para incluir varios lugares que visitaron, incluyendo Klugetown, el navío pirata, y el Monte Aris. Tempestad, la antigua segundo al mando del Rey Tormenta, se ha marchado para viajar por Equestria y difundir la palabra sobre la derrota del Rey Tormenta. Al darse cuenta de que hay tantas criaturas más allá de Equestria que no saben nada sobre la amistad, Twilight decide abrir una escuela de la amistad. En la Escuela para Unicornios Superdotados, Twilight le informa a la Princesa Celestia sobre su plan, y Celestia le da su total aprobación y apoyo. Cuando Twilight bombardea a Celestia con preguntas sobre cómo dirigir una escuela correctamente, Celestia le dice que su tiempo como alumna de Celestia ya la han preparado con creces. Adicionalmente, Celestia le informa a Twilight que los planes para su escuela deben ser aprobados por la Asociación Educativa de Equestria—o A.E.E.—la autoridad a cargo de todos los asuntos relacionados con las escuelas. Cuando Twilight y Spike se reúnen con el duro Rector Neighsay de la A.E.E., Twilight le asegura a él y a su consejo que su currículo de amistad hará de Equestria un lugar más seguro. Neighsay hace énfasis en enseñarle a ponis más que a otras criaturas, pero él y su consejo aceptan los planes de Twilight y le otorgan una aprobación temporal para abrir su escuela. La Escuela de la Amistad Un tiempo después, la Escuela de la Amistad es inaugurada oficialmente, cerca del castillo de Twilight. Para llevar a cabo su meta de enseñar la amistad a los demás, Twilight ha nombrado a sus amigas como maestras y a Starlight Glimmer como consejera académica. Algunas de las ponis no están seguras sobre su cualificación para ser maestras, pero Twilight está confiada de que todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando sigan las normas de la A.E.E. Las puertas de la escuela se abren, y las amigas de Twilight descubren que Twilight ha invitado no sólo a ponis para que sean alumnos de la escuela, sino también a dragones, grifos, yaks, cambiantes, e hipogrifos. Mientras los alumnos se acomodan, varios personajes clave comienzan a interactuar con sus nuevas maestras así como entre ellos: un poni terrestre relajado llamado Sandbar, un grifo sarcástico llamado Gallus, una entusiasta pero torpe yak llamada Yona, una dragona arisca llamada Smolder, una cambiante tímida llamada Ocellus, y una hipogrifo hiperactiva llamada Silverstream. En su primer discurso ante los nuevos alumnos, Twilight le da la bienvenida a la escuela y los invita al “Día de Amigos y Familia” para que los familiares de los alumnos puedan ver su progreso educativo. En la canción La Escuela de la Amistad, tanto las maestras como los alumnos están entusiasmados y optimistas por comenzar las clases. Sin embargo, mientras pasan los días y Twilight obliga a que las lecciones de sus amigas sean de acuerdo a las normas de la A.E.E., la diversión que las Seis Amigas y los alumnos estaban teniendo rápidamente se reduce. Haciéndolo según las reglas Mientras que algunos de los alumnos se aburren y frustran por sus clases y sus maestras, éstos comienzan a pelear entre ellos. Smolder desafía las aclamaciones de Yona de que los yaks son mejores en todo, y Gallus critica la blanda sensibilidad poni de Sandbar. Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Starlight intervienen y les dicen a los alumnos que vayan a clase. Con los alumnos discutiendo entre ellos en lugar de aprender sobre la amistad, las ponis se preguntan si sirven para ser maestras. Al día siguiente, en la oficina de Twilight, las ponis se quejan con ella sobre su falta de progreso educativo. Pero Twilight les asegura que, a pesar de su duro comienzo, estarán bien siempre y cuando se apeguen a las normas de la A.E.E. Starlight sugiere un método de enseñanza no descrito por la A.E.E., pero Twilight dice que el Rector Neighsay estará de visita más tarde por el Día de Amigos y Familia para asegurarse de que se sigan las normas. Frustrados por lo aburrido de sus clases, Gallus y Smolder deciden faltar a clases para tomar un “descanso mental”. Sandbar, Silverstream, Yona y Ocellus se les unen con la promesa de que volverán a tiempo para el Día de Amigos y Familia. Cuando Fluttershy casi los atrapa yéndose de pinta, Ocellus se disfraza como Rarity y le dice que está llevando a los otros a un viaje de campo al lago. Smolder la elogia por su rapidez mental. Día de Amigos y Familia Más tarde ese día, el Rector Neighsay llega a la Escuela de la Amistad para verificar el progreso de Twilight. Rainbow Dash le informa a Twilight y a Starlight que sus alumnos se fueron, pero las tres lo mantienen en secreto de Neighsay y lo distraen. Mientras tanto, cuando Gallus, Silvertream, Smolder, Yona, Sandbar y Ocellus pasan tiempo juntos en el lago, éstos comienzan a llevarse mejor que antes, y Ocellus impresiona a sus nuevos amigos con sus transformaciones de cambiante. En el lago a las afueras de la escuela, los ponis y varias otras criaturas se reúnen para el Día de Amigos y Familia. Justo cuando Twilight y Neighsay se les unen, los alumnos regresan, con Ocellus disfrazada como un gigante monstruo similar a un insecto. Los presentes del evento entran en pánico, y Neighsay cree que la escuela está bajo ataque. Cuando los alumnos sin querer hacen un desastre, Neighsay percibe esto como un acto de agresión, y Twilight se disculpa por el comportamiento de sus alumnos. Neighsay queda impactado al descubrir que Twilight tiene a no ponis entre sus alumnos, llamando a las otras razas “peligrosas” y creyendo que podrían usar las lecciones de Twilight en contra de Equestria. Thorax, Ember, el Príncipe Rutherford y el Abuelo Gruff quedan extremadamente ofendidos por las insinuaciones de Neighsay y sacan de la escuela a los alumnos que representan. Ya que Twilight falló en alcanzar los altos estándares de la A.E.E., el Rector Neighsay clausura la Escuela de la Amistad y coloca un cerrojo mágico en sus puertas. Sinopsis Discovery Family " they'll need a way to spread the message of friendship far and wide. Luckily, Twilight Sparkle knows just what to do -- open a School of Friendship!}} ''My Little Pony Annual 2019 " " Citas :'Twilight Sparkle': ¿Esto pasó en nuestra ausencia? :'Applejack': ¡Guau! ¡A todos esos lugares fuimos a salvar Equestria! :'Rarity': ¡Ah! ¡Esta es la horrible ciudad en la que casi nos vendieron! :'Rainbow Dash': ¡Los piratas! ¡Fueron súper geniales! Uh, cuando decidieron no arrojarnos por la borda. :'Pinkie Pie': ¡Y el Monte Aris! ¡Uy, Starlight! ¿Sabes que hicimos collares de caparazones para toooooodos, ''tooooooodos los ponis marinos? :Starlight Glimmer: Uh—les—¿en serio? ¿Qué hay de aquella unicornio? La que había atacado Canterlot. :Twilight Sparkle: Tempestad. La invité a venir a Ponyville, pero ella quería difundir la noticia de que el Rey Tormenta cayó. Y compartir lo que aprendió de la amistad. :Applejack: ¿Creen que por eso haya crecido el mapa? ¿Misiones de amistad más allá de Equestria? :Fluttershy: Yo espero que no. Ya tuve suficientes aventuras casi fatales, muchas gracias. :Pinkie Pie: ¿Cuántas misiones de amistad creen que haya que emprender antes de expandir el salón del trono? :Twilight Sparkle: No podemos hacerlo todo solas. :Pinkie Pie: ¡Claro que sí! Sólo hay que derribar este muro, usar pintura... :Rainbow Dash: Es demasiado. ¡Demasiado! :Rarity: ¿Uh, es en serio? Yo esperaba que este vestuario me ayudara a sentir el papel. :Rainbow Dash: ¡Tu vestuario no! ¡Esto! ¡Nosotros! ¡¿Dar clases?! ¡Van a creer que soy una cerebrito! :Twilight Sparkle: La AEE dice claramente cómo dirigir una escuela. Tenemos una enorme responsabilidad, y necesito que todas respeten el reglamento. Así que no habrá cañones en clase, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Awww. ¿Ni siquiera un cañoncito pequeño? :miniatura se dispara :Rainbow Dash: Seré la Profesora Cerebrito. :Pinkie Pie: grita ¡Primer día de clases! ¡Muchos ponis nuevos! :Twilight Sparkle: Respecto a eso, hay algo que olvidé mencionar. No sólo habrá ponis. :parloteando :Pinkie Pie: Yo no me esperaba eso. :Sandbar: ¡Guau, lo siento! ¡Soy Sandbar! ¿Tú también vas a estudiar aquí? :Twilight Sparkle: tono sarcástico No, sólo se me ocurrió venir aquí para ver cuántos ponis chocaban conmigo. sus plumas :Silverstream: ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡No es cierto! ¡No sabía que los ponis podían convertirse en... um... ¿tú qué eres? :Thorax: Una cambiante. :Silverstream: sorprendida ¡¿Los ponis se convierten en cambiantes?! :Fluttershy: No, pero los cambiantes se convierten en ponis. :Silverstream: ¡Ja! ¡Eso es confuso! :Silverstream: ¿Así es el aburrimiento? ¿Estoy aburrida? :Smolder: ¿Acaso hay algo en Yakyakistan que no sea lo mejor? :Yona: ¡Sí! Alto. ¡No! Yaks mejores. :Gallus: Aww, ¿no somos demasiado tiernos y amistosos para ti, poni? :Silverstream: Es sarcasmo, ¿verdad? Porque no estabas siendo ni tierno ni amable. :Twilight Sparkle: Las entiendo. Esto está resultando más difícil de lo que esperamos. ¡Pero eso está bien! :Spike: ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Twilight Sparkle? :Fluttershy: ¡Ay, vaya! ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? ¿Su clase no es por allá? : : Uh— aclara la garganta Vamos a una excursión, queriiiiida. risita Llevaré a los alumnos al lago para admirar nuestros divinos reflejos. :Smolder: Me retracto de todo lo que dije sobre ti. ¡Eso fue genial! :Ocellus: ¡Gracias! Oye, ¿qué habías dicho sobre mí? :Gallus: Y por eso los grifos lanzamos fuegos cuando nos enojamos. :Silverstream: ¡No es verdad! ¡Espera! ¿Es cierto? ¡No! ¡¿En serio?! :Yona: ¡Grifos estar llenos de aire caliente! :Twilight Sparkle: Mi escuela les enseña a todos a trabajar unidos con la amistad. :Rector Neighsay: ¿Y quién le asegura que esas criaturas no tomarán lo que han aprendido aquí y lo usarán en nuestra contra? :Twilight Sparkle: ¡La amistad no es sólo para ponis! :Rector Neighsay: Debería serlo. :Abuelo Gruff: ¡Este lugar era bobo de todas formas! Referencias Navegación en:School Daze - Part 1